Episode 386
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = 490 p.19 and 491 p.2-19 | eyecatcher = Luffy - Brook | rating = 7.7 | rank = 7 |funiTitle = Hatred for the Straw Hats! Iron Mask Duval Appears!}} "He Hates The Straw Hat Crew - Iron Masked Duval Makes His Appearance" is the 386th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Camie and Pappag introduce themselves to the Straw Hats, who then later find out that their fish-man friend has been kidnapped by Iron Mask Duval and the Macro Gang. The Straw Hats set out to rescue him and are attacked by Duval's henchmen, the Flying Fish Riders. When they recognize the Straw Hats' flag, they retreat and inform Duval that the man who ruined his life is approaching, and he replies that he cannot wait to have his revenge! Long Summary The crew, excluding Robin, are all shocked at the sight of Camie, who is still trying to wake up Sanji after she fell on his head, but in reality he's just in awe at the sight of her as well. But when Camie turns around, she pauses before freaking out at the sight of a bunch of humans. After she calms down, she thanks them for saving her from the Sea King and saying it was the twentieth time she was eaten by one. She says she needs to them in someway and asks to make some Takoyaki, which Luffy says is his favorite. But she says that it'll be 500 Berries per person which surprises the crew and makes Pappag slap and she says she messed up. Meanwhile, Sanji is still lovesick shouting "Mermaid" and stating that it's first time he has seen one. But Usopp says him that it's not the first time he's seen and reminds him of Kokoro, which sickens Sanji stating that Thriller Bark wasn't scary compared to the sight of Granny Kokoro as mermaid. Usopp apologizes, tells him to pretend he didn't say that and that it's the first time he's seen one, which Nami says is rude. Luffy asks if Granny Kokoro was a mermaid and says that she was walking. Franky remembers that Luffy wasn't around as he was fighting Lucci when she revealed that she was a mermaid to save the crew from drowning back in Enies Lobby. Luffy puts on a disgusted face and says that he doesn't want to think of Kokoro as a mermaid, which angers Nami and forces her to punch him, noting that he's too blunt. Brook walks up to Camie and asks her for money and Sanji kicks him hard, but Camie is super scared because he's a skeleton, which enrages Sanji even more. Brook trying to calm her down opens his head, and Sanji kicks him away but Camie is actually entertained by it, which Usopp notes saying that she accepts people quick. Then Luffy asks her if she "poops" and Sanji kicks him now. Sanji interrupts her answer and fights with Luffy. Luffy notices Pappag and grabs him asking Camie what he is, which she answers by saying that he's a starfish, her pet and master. Luffy is confused, Nami asks if starfish talk and Usopp says that it's weird that it's her master. Pappag then sings and plays his guitar but the crew ignores him preferring to talk to Camie, and becomes glum. Luffy asks how he can talk which makes him become excited, which Usopp notes that he got over that quick. Pappag says that he thought he was human before realizing he was a starfish and in the process learned how to talk. He introduces himself as an up and coming designer and thanks them for saving him and Camie. Nami tries to ask how they can get to Fish-Man Island but Luffy yells that takoyaki comes first. Camie says that they'll have to meet up with Hatchan, which she pronouces "Hatchin". Camie calls Hatchan on a transponder snail, but he doesn't answer. Instead it is Macro which freaks out Camie. Camie asks why he has Hatchan's snail, which Macro answers by saying that he beat him up, which Camie tries to deny. Macro says that yes normally they'd lose to Hatchan but this time they teamed up with the Flying Fish Riders. Hatchan is relieved that she survived. She asks if they really did beat him up and he answers that they caught off guard but warns her not to come save him and that he'll wreak havoc and go home. Macro says that he's gonna sell Hatchan, stating that he's worth a fortune since he's an Octopus Fish-Man, which are rare, and goads her into coming to save Hatchan and tells her the location of their of the Riders' hideout, which is in the Sabaody Archipelago. Hatchan repeats not to come but angers Macro and hits him, finally saying bye. Camie becomes a bit down and Sanji sympathizes with her, but Luffy asks where's the takoyaki, which makes Franky and Sanji hit him. Nami then notes his voice sounded familiar, thinking of the possibilty that he was the Hatchan from the Arlong Pirates. Camie says the she has to go save Hatchan and that she'll have to give the takoyaki some other time, which bums out Luffy and makes Franky and Sanji him him again. Nami says that they (meaning the others in the crew and not her) will help her save Hatchan in exchange for how to get to Fish-Man Island. Camie verifies if Luffy will help her and he says asks who he actually is, which she replies by saying that he's owner of the takoyaki shop and her boss, noting that it's the best in the world. Luffy becomes excited and orders the crew to save him. Nami asks where he is, Camie pulls out a map and Pappag shows the area. Camie calls a school of fish to show her the way there, which amazes Luffy and Nami. They point the way there and Luffy compliments her skills of talking to fish which makes blush. They head out. At the Riders' hideout, Macro reports to Duval that he lured her to the base and that the plan i going well. Duval orders a few of his men to go meet her but before they leave, Macro reminds them that she's valuable so not to harm her. Macro then taunts Hatchan before the Rider's head out on their planes. Back on the Sunny, Luffy introduces Zoro to Camie which reminds him of Kokoro and saying that she's the first one he's seen like Sanji and company which shocks Chopper. Camie worries for Hatchan but Pappag consoles her saying that he's strong. Pappag then asks if they are confident in their skills which Luffy responds by saying that they are strong. He then informs them that there several kidnapping crews in the area and that human trading is a booning business in Sabaody, which Sanji says is a nasty business. Pappag talks about the costs and that mermaids are expensive, explaining why Macro tries to kidnap Camie all the time. Zoro says that hearing "Hachi" and octopus reminds him of the "idiot" fish-man he fought back in Arlong Park. Sanji says that if it's him, he's not gonna save him. Franky asks who the Flying Fish Riders are, who Pappaug says is a very active kidnapping gang in the area and their boss is a guy in an iron mask called Duval, also saying that he is looking for someone and checks every passing ship. Luffy tells Camie not to worry and that he will save the "takoyaki" and order Brook to play a song on the way there. Suddenly the school backs out cause the Riders arrived. Since they're flying in planes, Luffy could not spot them but Camie shows him. They attack the ship and notice that they are the Straw Hats. They go for another bombing run but Zoro and Luffy block the bombs with 72 Pound Cannon and Gomu Gomu no Pistol respectively, while Brook and Chopper cower in fear. The Riders decide to withdraw under Duval's orders. Back at the Riders' HQ, Duval informs Macro that Camie is on a pirate ship. Duval gets enraged saying that he's been waiting for the Straw Hats and declaring that he'll kill the man who ruined his life. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes Site Navigation ca:Episodi 386